


Keep me company

by chibi_zoe



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Yaoi Soup for the Soul some years ago.  Moral of the Story: A man is known by the company he keeps.<br/>Summary: It’s clear to Ayanami that Teito finds blonds irresistibly attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me company

Leaning back in his chair as he pretended to listen to his idiotic colleagues and superiors argue over some petty issue, Chief of Staff Ayanami let his mind drift as he considered his current quandary; the fact that Teito Klein was still not in his possession, even after all this time. Everything that he had tried in his quest to retrieve the errant boy had ended in failure – not total failure of course, he was not that incompetent, but failure of the core mission objective nonetheless. There had to be something simple that he was overlooking, something obvious. 

When Ayanami first met Teito, the boy had been sobbing beside the bloody body of the former bishop, Fia Kruez, whom Ayanami had just cut down. The blond man was a known enemy of the Barsburg Empire, a thief who had been excommunicated for his crimes, and Ayanami’s brutal actions had just made the world a better place for honest citizens. He had taken the boy for a slave on a whim, after hard green eyes had stared up at him, brimming with hatred. Such honest emotions deserved their just reward. Being made into a battle slave, spreading death and destruction before him, was pure poetic justice.

The next time that Aynami saw Teito, he was a student at the Barsburg Empire Military Academy, being tugged down the hallway towards the bathrooms by his giggling blond roommate Mikage. Teito was clearly not resisting, and Ayanami wished that he were free to follow the pair, to discover what it was that they were doing in there – surely something illicit, something that could be used against them at a later date. A casual wave of his hand had Hyuuga casually striding off after them; Ayanami knew that he could count on his subordinate to tell him all of the juicy details, even the ones he didn’t really want to hear.

Sure enough, his instincts were correct, as always. Hyuuga reported that both boys were in a single cubicle and that lots of odd sounds were emanating from it. His subordinate had lots of suggestions as to what the noises might have been, but his enthusiastic sucking on his lollypop had left no doubt in Ayanami’s mind as to what the man really meant. Looking down at the light-hearted face sucking happily away, Ayanami grinned evilly, and suggested that Hyuuga was being far too vague with his descriptions and that perhaps he should demonstrate what it was he was trying to say.

The day of Teito’s final exam dawned clear and bright, and Ayanami slipped slowly from his invitingly warm, rumpled, bed and headed for the shower, he needed to be awake and alert today. He wanted to see what this formerly favoured slave of Chairman Miroku was like in action, he’d heard plenty of rumours, but so far seen no substantiation. There was always the possibility that the boy might be good enough for his own Black Hawks unit, and having something precious that belonged to Chairman Miroku in his possession would give him more leverage over the old man.

The exam was pitiful at best. The dashing representative of the prestigious Oak family disgraced himself with his actions, whilst Teito proved that he had least had it in him to fight, even if at the end he refused to kill. Ayanami wasn’t sure of the reason why, after all, Teito had killed countless others in his existence as a battle slave, and he’d heard from Chairman Miroku that the boy had even taken pride in his skills. To Ayanami’s eyes at least, the only thing that Teito was proud of, was that his roommate had made a good showing and was likely to be picked up by a well-known unit.

Slipping through the corridors of the Academy dorms after dark, Ayanami was careful to keep his own presence hidden; it would do his reputation no favours to be found in such a place so late at night. Locating the door to Teito’s room, he pressed his ear against the wood, and hearing nothing, carefully opened it. There was only one bed occupied in the room, and it quite clearly contained two boys, sleeping peacefully wrapped in each others’ arms. Smirking into the darkness, Ayanami marked the blond boy as one to get his claws into as soon as possible. 

Teito’s unexpected escape from the Military Academy, and his own clutches, was a blow to Ayanami’s pride. After all, it was his own unguarded words that had apparently sent the boy over the edge. His attack zaiphon had been repelled, which was almost unheard of – he could count the number of people who had survived his attacks on one hand. On the upside, the boy had left his roommate behind as a rather convenient hostage, one who would be enmeshed in Military protocol, and in the Black Hawks hands, until such time as Ayanami deemed it worthwhile to exploit him.

Looking through Mikage’s eyes as Teito’s newest blond paramour easily defended him, Ayanami wondered how it was possible that the boy was on such good terms with Zehel. Chuckling to himself, his mind raced ahead, planning out possible moves for the future that would result in his claiming back both the Eye of Mikhail and his own Scythe. Sacrificing Mikage was sure to bring Teito to his knees, to cripple him with grief and make him more susceptible to the Kor that Ayanami was already organising to flood the Church precinct with. 

As the weeks passed, Ayanami smiled as he watched Teito becoming accustomed to the numerous feeble attacks he was sending out. Already the boy had replaced Mikage with another blond roommate, an Oak scion by the name of Hakuren. Through the eyes of countless Kor, Ayanami observed the pair as they became closer and closer, and he laid a small bet with Hyuuga as to how long it would be before one of his puppets finally stumbled across the pair together in bed. Unfortunately for Ayanami, Hyuuga won on a technicality when the boys were seen asleep together, if several feet apart, in a blond Bishop’s bed.

Retrieving the eye was a masterstroke, even if Ayanami’s superiors bitched endlessly to him about his methods. Even if he couldn’t say so out loud, he had also succeeded in flushing Teito out of his Church sanctuary, sending him out into the Empire with only Frau for company, and Ayanami had high hopes that Zehel would not be kept down for long, after all, if that Ghost could wield his Scythe so easily, then his craving for the life-force of living humans must be immensely strong. Would he be able to lie down at night, so close to such a delectable feast and not indulge? Ayanami didn’t think so.

Looking through yet another Kor’s eyes, Ayanami watched as Teito cuddled up to the small blond slave boy, Capella, that he and Frau had picked up on their journey. He wasn’t quite sure why they had suddenly decided to take on the care and responsibility for a small child, but it provided Ayanami with another target to strike at the boy’s fragile psyche. He could already see that Zehel was struggling, and the trusting way that Teito cuddled up to him at night was surely not helping. All he really needed to do now was add a spark to the building inferno and Teito and his Scythe would be his again.

Finalising his foolproof plans to wrest control of Teito and his Scythe from Zehel’s bony grasp, Ayanami looked around at his subordinates. The mission was likely to be dangerous, and he wanted to be sure that he chose the right person for the job. A flash of light against dull blond hair immediately drew his attention to Konatsu, probably the hardest working member of their team, and the one who always seemed to get lumped with the paperwork. He was however, the only blond among them, and it was clear to Ayanami that it was this particular feature that Teito honed in on when choosing his partners. 

Standing amidst the smoking wreckage of his plane, Ayanami wondered where he’d gone wrong. He’d examined all of the evidence available and drawn his conclusions, then constructed his plan around them. It should have been completely infallible, and yet, here they were, coughing and stumbling out of the twisted metal and leaning on each other for support. Even as he hacked up a lung, Ayanami’s mind was already churning. Obviously he’d missed something, all he had to do was think about it hard enough and he was sure that the answer would come to him.


End file.
